


Килл Ми Плиз: Меня сталкерит бывший одноклассник

by justned



Series: ПГТ Галлифрей [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), русреал - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Human Doctor (Doctor Who), Human Master (Doctor Who), Other, Юмор, крэк, русреал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justned/pseuds/justned
Summary: Маленький аушный крэк по «Доктору Кто» в духе русреала. Пост Доктора с банальной (или нет) жалобой на «Килл Ми Плиз». Все те посты, которые развлекали меня неожиданными поворотами в потоках сознания - спасибо им за вдохновение. Катя!
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: ПГТ Галлифрей [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787746
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Килл Ми Плиз: Меня сталкерит бывший одноклассник

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willtravers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willtravers/gifts).



Идиотская история, стыдно писать. Познакомилась на инсте с аквариумистом из Австралии. Несколько лет лайкали фоточки друг у друга: я его рыбок, он - мои селфачи. С год назад начали переписываться в мессенджерах и как-то одно за другое, и вот я уже у него в Австралии. Сразу скажу, что дом не богатый, чтобы не подумали чего. Я если строю отношения, то об этом думаю в последнюю очередь. И вот мы сели в самолёт - выяснилось, что мы в одном городе выросли, решили его навестить, раз такое дело, - и тут он мне говорит: "Катя! Неужели ты меня не узнаёшь?" У меня сердце в пятки ушло, потому что теперь-то я его узнала. Не понимаю, как раньше не поняла, что это он - одноклассник мой бывший. В общем, мы как прилетели, я села в такси и уехала домой к друзьям. Одна. Не хочу вдаваться в подробности, но в прошлый раз, когда мы пытались в отношения, его посадили за тяжкие телесные. А я всего лишь пожаловалась, что соседский кондиционер капаньем своим мешает мне на балконе чай с печеньем пить. До сих пор с соседом стыдно здороваться, когда на улице его вижу с палочкой. Остатки кондишена я потом два месяца по кустам под домом собирала. Со всеми дворовыми котами перезнакомилась. Кажется, они теперь думают, что я их вожак. В общем, заблочила я его везде, но не тут-то было. Идём с подругой на выставку - он там. Ещё и сцены устраивает. Да что там: вырвалась на уикенд в Париж, он меня всё равно нашёл! Я дома сижу с паяльником, занята, он звонит с разных номеров, пьяный рыдает в трубку: «Катяяя! Кааать! Они тебе всё наврали, Кать!» Недавно просыпаюсь у друзей в 2 ночи - воняет. Подхожу к окну - зарево. Ну я сразу поняла, что происходит. Оделась, пошла. Горит наша школа. Этот рядом стоит бухой, обросший, борода ещё эта (не переношу бороды физически, не знаю почему - вот не могу и всё). «Катя! Они всё наврали! Работает! Работает он! Катя!» И трясёт макетом с лампочкой, который я в пятом классе собрала. «У тебя 5 должно быть по технологии, а не 4!» Ну заебись теперь. Господи, как я только могла вкрашиться в этого клоуна в первом классе. Мы ещё из дома ведь вместе убежать собирались: набрали конфет полные карманы, еле забор перелезли с их участка. Конечно, с их-то домом маленький забор не поставишь. Хорошо у речки нас дядя Витя поймал. «Коляяя, Коль, «жидкие гвозди» в замке душевой у физручки - это я. А то чё она на тебя при всех орёт» - это, конечно, тогда приятно было, но школу-то ты нашу старую зачем сжёг? Я такой финский стыд испытывала только от истории с кондиционером. Сразу тогда и сказала: «Маша, всё, это финиш». В общем, дальше повезло: проснулся дядя Витя, сторож наш старый, и увёл его. Не знаю, что потом с ним стало. Может, в полицию попал, может, в дурку. Ничего о нём не слышно с тех пор. Самое ужасное, что я вот сижу сейчас, пью чай с «Юбилейным» с маслом, коты пришли, со мной сидят, смотрю на горящую лампочку (работает макет, да) и думаю, как хочу, чтобы он вернулся. КМП.


End file.
